Her Sudden Advances
by bigeandhertv
Summary: A short and sweet (and hot) oneshot. Emma feels guilty about keeping Henry away from Regina and goes to her house to discuss it. One thing leads to another... My first Swan Queen fic, so please be kind :)


**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm new to the Swan Queen/Once Upon a Time fandom. I'm also excited to be typing this story on my iPad. I love my keyboard. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this oneshot and leave some feedback. I always love reviews!**

Regina Mills sat alone on a Friday night in a conflict with herself. Lately, her life had been full of these struggles with the good and evil halves of her being. She had done a great amount of soul searching these last few months trying to change.

There were just so many things in her life that kept that good half of herself from stomping out the evil. Her desire to win and thirst for vengeance were sole reasons as to why changing was a difficult process in her life. This coupled with her need to appear strong and powerful amongst her enemies in Storybrooke slowed her course of change.

Since the curse had been broken, her control over the town and power over its inhabitants had diminished dramatically. She could feel her son slipping away from her and her desire to use magic over the town and destroy those in her way was building up in the process. However, that good half, the little girl once in love and her genuine love for her adoptive son kept her from doing unspeakable things.

So instead, she sat alone on her sofa in her immaculate mansion sipping on a glass of red wine, savoring each sip as it slid down her throat. As she pondered her current situation, she thought about all the years of her previous life and what it led to. Tears slipped down her face as the realization occurred to her that despite all of her calculating, she had lost once again.

Aggressively wiping her tears away, she finished her glass of wine before getting up and sulking up the stairs. She slipped into a dark red set of silk pajamas and crawled into bed. Turned to the side, she listened and watched as the rain fell downward and pattered against the sidewalk. She let out a sigh, not surprised at how accurately this rain

depicted her mood. She thought about her son before drifting off to sleep.

Emma Swan sat next to her son as the two of them enjoyed a movie together. Despite putting on a strong face, she couldn't help but think about the recent events that had led to this moment. She chuckled to herself as she contemplated the strangeness of her situation. She lived in a tiny 2 bedroom apartment with her parents and her son. Complicated could only begin to describe her relationship with her son's adoptive mother.

Her first instinct since the curse had been broken was to keep her child away from this monster, but something in heart told her otherwise. For so long, she'd never given her son the benefit of the doubt, instead trying to shield him from the truth. Tonight, however, as she sat there next to him, she realized he had been right about so many things and letting him choose would be the best thing for him.

However, before deciding to let him see Regina again, if that is indeed what he chose, she would pay the Mayor a visit to make sure she had, indeed, changed. After all, Emma, had a gift and she would use all in her power to make sure her son wasn't in danger.

The movie credits scrolled down the screen before Emma shut off the television. She intended on settling this issue with Regina tonight.

"Henry?"

"Yes."

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I know many things have happened since the curse has been broken. I'm always worried about your safety, but I still believe this is your decision to make. I just know that you always see the good in people. My question to you, is, do you still want to see Regina?"

"Yes, I believe she's changed."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Tonight?"

"When else?"

Emma quickly grabbed her leather jacket, slipped on her beanie and tied up her boots before giving Henry a quick hug.

"Can I come with you?"

"It's late, the weather is bad. Go to bed. David and Mary Margaret will be home soon."

"Good luck, mom."

"Thanks kid"

Emma gave him a weak smile before shutting and locking the door behind her.

Raindrops fell against her as she fiddled with the keys to her yellow Volkswagen. After finally getting in, she started the car and drove over to Regina's.

Parking her car in the grass, she approached the mansion, briskly walking up the sidewalk. Rain continued to pour down, rolling off her jacket, but soaking her white camisole, denim jeans and gray beanie. She rang the doorbell several times.

Unsatisfied with the slow response, she knocked on the door repeatedly. About to turn around and leave, the door swung open. Despite her eyes being red and puffy from her earlier tears, Regina appeared strong as she stared at her rival.

"Ms. Swan. What exactly brings your presence here at this hour of the night?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"You couldn't do it over the phone?"

"It's about Henry."

Her cool and collected facade began to leave and be replaced with authentic worry and concern.

"Is he alright."

"He's fine."

Color returned to Regina's face and her frantic worry was replaced with anger.

"Then why are you here, Miss Swan?"

Emma would have normally retorted back with equal fierceness, however, she knew that would get her nowhere in this situation.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Madame Mayor?"

Regina glared at her and the two of them locked eyes for what seemed like several minutes before finally giving in.

"Very well, I'll indulge you, Miss Swan."

Emma flashed her a smirk before entering the mansion. Regina took in Emma's backside before shutting and locking the door behind them. Despite their differences, she never denied the physical attraction she felt for Emma the moment the woman entered town.

Her thirst for revenge and complexity of their family tree, however, caused her to suppress these feelings.

"Make yourself at home, Ms. Swan. Just don't track dirt on my polished floor."

Emma gave her a sour look before removing her boots and plopping down on Regina's sofa.

Despite her annoyance at being awoken in the middle of the night, Regina felt the overwhelming need to treat her rival like a guest.

"Would you like something to drink, Ms. Swan, tea, wine, a beer?"

"Let's just cut to the chase, Regina, trust me, I'm more unhappy about being here than you are about having me."

Regina sat down carefully on the couch next to her before getting in her face."

"Oh, I beg to differ. Why exactly are you here?"

"I said that I'm here for Henry..."

"So, you're here to tell me how good of a mother you are to him despite the fact that you've been completely absent from his life for 10 years."

Their faces were inches apart from one another. Despite being cold from wet clothes, Emma could feel her cheeks become flushed at their close proximity. Regina's heartbeat quickened as she noticed Emma's white camisole was completely soaked through exposing her red bra. She gulped before pulling away slightly and catching her breath.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Emma?"

"Umm..I could use the beer, maybe."

And with that, Regina scurried away to retrieve it while Emma regained her composure.

As Emma waited for Regina to come back, she heard a crash and knew immediately that Regina had broken something.

She entered the kitchen and saw Regina staring at shards of glass on the floor from the cup she had dropped.

Emma immediately grabbed the broom and swept up the mess from the floor. Regina watched, somehow, mesmerized as Emma took it on her own accord to fix the problem. She dumped the shards in the trash can and grabbed the beer Regina pulled out of the fridge for her.

Inches from each other once again, the two of them locked eyes for several seconds before Emma placed a hand on Regina's arm.

"Are you coming? I'd still liked to talk."

Snapped out of her reverie, Regina followed Emma back to the sofa.

Regaining her composure and calm assurance, Regina spoke first.

"So where we, Ms. Swan"

"I came over her to discuss Henry and what I think is best for him."

"What you think is best for him, may not be the best course." She could feel her anger building up once again.

"Let me finish, _your majesty_." Emma was clearly annoyed by her willingness to assume the worst.

"Ms. Swan, you're testing my patience."

"You know what, Regina, I'm done. You'd clearly rather argue with me than listen to what I have to say."

With that she began to get up. Putting on her leather jacket, she felt Regina tightly grab her arm and jerk her around so that the two of them were inches away from one another once again. Emma felt her heartbeat fluttering at their closeness.

"Ms. Swan, you are not going anywhere! You have the audacity to come here at night and make yourself perfectly at home on my brand new sofa and then decide to leave without explaining why you came here in the first place!"

Regina could feel her anger getting the better of her as she shoved Emma against the wall. She had both hands pressed against her shoulders, pinning her against the wall. Her eyes shifted down to Emma's chest heaving up and down.

She loosened her grip on Emma's shoulders before letting go and turning around and making her way back to the sofa. Before she was able to sit down, however, she felt herself forced around by the shirt of her pajamas and was instantly aware of several of the top buttons popping from their seams.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Almost touching face to face, Regina was about to retort when Emma crashed her lips on top of hers. Stunned by her advances, Regina was motionless under her kiss. Taken aback by her loss of control, she stepped back and the two of them gazed at one another once again.

This time it was Regina that made the move. She grabbed Emma by her face and desperately kissed her once again. She felt Emma's lips part slightly, anticipating the entrance of her tongue. Their tongues entwined rhythmically around once another as the two of them explored one another, body and mouth. Regina ran her hands through Emma's wet blonde locks before grabbing the back of her neck and holding her even closer. Emma propped her onto the table, exploring her curves under the red silk. She had such soft silky skin for someone with such an evil hard exterior and Emma was ready to familiarize herself with this side of Regina.

Picking her up, Emma carried her to the bedroom placing her down on the bed. Regina sat up and aggressively removed Emma's leather jacket and soaked shirt. She unbuttoned her jeans and slipped them down halfway before Emma completely stepped out of them. She was pleased to see matching red panties and cupped Emma's butt with her hands, memorizing it's perfect roundness.

Emma forced Regina back down onto the bed and ripped the remainder of the buttons of her pajama top. Regina helped herself out of the top before Emma made a swift advance on her breast, teasing her areola and nipple with her tongue before sucking vigorously. She was pleased to hear Regina moan in pleasure and continued her attack before moving onto the other breast.

While still sucking, Emma removed Regina's pajama pants, exposing her black silky panties. Emma felt Regina grab her sex and immediately felt her core throbbing with desire. Regina was pleased at the wetness she felt that was not due to the rain. Ready to take each other, the two of them began to struggle for dominance with Regina finally winning and pinning her down.

"Too much clothing, Savior."

She removed Emma's bra and panties, along with her own panties. Still pinning her, she was turned on as she saw Emma's nipples harden in anticipation for her attack. Lightly, she captured Emma's breast with her mouth, clasping her nipple lightly with her teeth. She tantalizingly teased with her tongue before beginning to suck. Emma was powerless under Regina's attack and had to desperately bite her lip from screaming out her name.

Regina began to vigorously tease her clit and Emma could already feel herself getting close to climax.

"Not yet, Ms. Swan."

She spread Emma's legs, propping her thigh against Emma's sex. She pushed against it several more times.

"Oh Regina!"

Regina plunged a finger into Emma and thrust in and out several times before adding another. She thrust deeper and whorled around inside of her. She felt Emma come around her, spasming around her fingers before Regina removed them. Giving Emma time to recover from her mind shattering orgasm, she savored the juice from her fingers. She tasted delicious and she drew Emma into a passionate kiss, sharing the flavors with her.

This gave Emma ample time to recover and she quickly had Regina pinned down. She planted kisses all over Regina, exploring all the regions of her skin. She had never been with anyone so beautiful and she took in every inch of Regina's exposed skin and contours of her curves before beginning her attack on the breasts once again.

She forced her thigh up against Regina's sex, teasing her vigorously. Propping her open with her hands on Regina's knees, Emma lowered her head and began teasing Regina's clit with her tongue. Excited by Regina's resonations and vibrations of pleasure she sped up her attacking before tracing Regina's lips with her thumb. She darted her tongue in and out, spinning in around sucking in all of her sweet juices. She sped up thrusts while continuing her attack on Regina's clit.

Screaming Emma's name, she reached her climax, the spams lasting for several moments afterwards in a mind blowing orgasm. Tired out, the two of them collapsed next to one another covered in sweat. Side to side, facing one another, their eyes met in an long gaze before Emma kissed Regina lightly on the scar above her lip. Emma's hair fell across her face and Regina moved it away, continuing to gaze in her gorgeous green eyes. She planted a chaste kiss across Emma's lips before shifting the other way. The two of them fell asleep, arms around one another as the rain drew to a stop and the stars twinkled bright and big in the night sky.

Regina woke up first the next morning. She could feel the soreness in her body as the previous night clouded her mind. It was so Earth shattering and yet she woke up with a sense of fear. A sense that this night was just a night and nothing more. Shaken with worry that her happiness would be short lived, she carefully left the bed, gently placing the duvet down. She scurried to the shower and hopped in, letting the water run down her body. She thought about the events that played out the night before.

Eyes closed, her breathing quickened as images of Emma flooded her mind. Those soft green eyes, strong arms and round firm buttocks stood out the most as she continued to feel the hot water rush down her frontside.

She cursed herself for letting her physical urges get the better of her rationality.

_How could something like this work? I don't even know what just happened. I'm not even going to mention the family tree situation in all of this._

She stepped out of the shower and patted herself dry before slipping on a terrycloth robe.

Entering the bedroom once again, her brown eyes were met with green ones. Emma had awoken, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Morning Regina."

"Ms. Swan."

Regina tried to stay collected but had a hard time holding her herself together.

"I still intend to talk to you about Henry."

"Oh my God, Henry, is he alright? Did you..."

"He's at the apartment with David and Mary Margaret."

She lightly grabbed Regina's shoulders and felt her calm under the touch. She bit her lower lip, thinking of the way to approach the situation without scaring or upsetting the queen.

"Regina, I think the situation has changed since I first came to talk to you last night."

Regina flashed her a mischievous smirk.

"Do go on, Miss Swan."

"Well...I...enjoyed...what happened...last night."

Emma's face turned severely flushed and Regina couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. Despite, her slight embarrassment and fear of showing vulnerability, she continued.

"...and I wouldn't mind if it...happened again."

"I happen to agree with you, Emma."

"Never, thought I'd hear those words from your lips."

"Well, I'm a changed woman. I saw the light."

She moved towards Emma and placed a chaste kiss on top of her lips. They broke apart before Emma pulled Regina back in for a deeper kiss, running her fingers through Regina's damp black layers.

Regina pulled Emma closer and the two of them kissed passionately on the bed, their tongues rhythmically dancing around one another in passionate frenzy. Emma's was pleased by the minty taste of toothpaste as she circled her tongue around the walls of Regina's mouth. The tongues fought for dominance for several moments before the two of them broke apart after the need for oxygen forced them to.

Regina watched the upward and downward motion of Emma's breathing as she made the effort to catch her own.

Emma flashed her a smile.

"I think it's time for you to go see Henry now, as much as I want to keep you to myself."

Regina spoke no words but the joy she felt from this moment was written clear on her face and in her eyes. It felt like for the first time in her life her own happiness was within reach. Trust issues would always be there, but being with Emma had a way of pushing them down underground, out of sight, out of mind.

"You really do love him."

With that said, Emma took Regina's hand into her own and gave it a light squeeze before putting it up to her lips and planting a soft kiss on the back.

Regina cupped Emma's cheek and gazed into her smoky green eyes before planting a light kiss on her cheek.

"Ms. Swan, let's go visit _our _son."

And the two of them got ready and made their way to the tiny apartment, on the way to spend time with the person they both cared about the most, _their_ _son._


End file.
